tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Superhuman strength
saves the day.]] Superhuman strength is a super-power and represents the ability of an individual to lift and/or press a volume of weight far in excess of maximum human potential. This is probably the most common power found in the superhero fantasy genre and can be found in nearly every form of comic book, graphic novel, Manga or anime. For purposes of clarification, this database distinguishes superhuman strength from enhanced strength insofar that superhuman strength represents a character's standard ability to maintain upper strength levels without assistance from external stimuli (such as Superman's need for ultraviolet radiation from a yellow sun). The means by which one may acquire superhuman strength varies, as does the degree with which one can measure their maximum potential. Some characters, such as Spider-Man, are not often thought of as having superhuman strength, but Spidey's strength levels can reach a maximum of 10 tons under optimal conditions, which is far in excess than that of what a normal human, even one in peak physical condition is capable of achieving. Most cosmic beings as well gods and various deities possess superhuman strength, but do not make use of it on a regular basis, preferring instead to harness their inate star-spawned abilities to achieve their goals. Nearly all giant monsters, particularly kaiju possess superhuman strength just by the sheer magnitude of their size. The same can be said for most robots, especially those that are of great size and mass like Transformers. The strength levels of some characters cannot always be accurately measured. The Hulk for example possesses a level of physical strength in proportion to his mood. As he is often fond of saying, the angrier he gets, the stronger he becomes. As there is no measurable limit to how pissed off the Hulk is wont to become, it is nearly impossible to gauge his maximum strength levels. It is safe to say however, that excluding gods and cosmic beings, the Hulk is probably the strongest physical combatant in the Marvel Universe. Superhuman strength was one of the many super-powers shown in the NBC television series Heroes. The first character to display superhuman strength was Niki Sanders, but being as how she suffered from Multiple Personality Disorder, she could only access her power while in her secondary persona, which she named Jessica after her late sister. Niki first demonstrated her power by slaughtering a group of hitmen in the employ of Daniel Linderman, who came to her home to collect money that was owed to them. Heroes: Genesis Enhanced strength Enhanced strength refers to an individual's strength levels which are enhanced due to alternative stimuli. By definition, it is similar in function to superhuman strength, but with the added caveat that the enhanced strength levels are not part of an individual's regularly maintained abilities. Enhanced strength can vary in intensity, but at a minimum, it reflects an ability to lift and/or press a measured weight of material in excess of maximum human potential. There are also a wide range of devices such as exoskeletons, cybernetic components and power armors which may also elevate an individual's strength levels. The most notable example of a being with enhanced strength is Superman. While Superman's strength levels are indeed superhuman, they are entirely dependent upon his environment. While Superman is operating within a planetary system that revolves around a yellow sun, Superman's strength, endurance and durability levels increase dramatically. However, if he is removed from such a system and can no longer process yellow ultraviolet radiation, then his strength levels diminish immensely. In such situations, Superman's strength levels are no greater than that of any other member of his race (Kryptonian). If he is exposed to red solar radiation, he is actually weakened greatly, and his strength level becomes less that of the average Kryptonian. Colonel Steve Austin from The Six Million Dollar Man was fitted with a bionic right arm and bionic legs after barely surviving a horrible airplane crash. His Bionic arm enabled him to perform various feats of strength such as bending steel bars, lifting up cars and chucking bad guys across a pond without even working up a sweat. On Gotham, a biochemist named Stan Potolsky created a drug called Viper, which imbued people with superhuman strength for limited periods of time. One benefactor of the drug, Benny, used his enhanced strength to steal an ATM machine from a convenience store and then run off with it down the street. Gotham: Viper Characters Appearances * Bionic Woman: Bionic Beauty * Bionic Woman: Jaime's Mother * Gilligan's Island: Pass the Vegetables, Please: Gilligan gains superhuman strength after eating some radioactive spinach. * Isis: Fool's Dare * Isis: The Spots of the Leopard * Isis: The Outsider - Isis pushes a boulder. * Isis: Funny Gal - Captain Marvel moves a tree that had fallen in the middle of a road. He also super-swim tows a boat to shore. * Isis: Now You See It... - Captain Marvel lifts a van out of the way from getting hit by another vehicle. * Isis: ...And Now You Don't - Captain Marvel pulls the villains' helicopter back down to the ground. * Wonder Woman: The Deadly Toys - Wonder Woman rassles with a robot Wonder Woman. * Wonder Woman: Death in Disguise - Wonder Woman breaks a shotgun in half, then twists the barrels around the shooter. References Gallery Isis 1x10 001.jpg Category:Jessica Jones/Miscellaneous Category:Superboy/Miscellaneous